Challenge
Eine Challenge (engl. für „Herausforderung“) ist eine Aufgabe die man unter vorgebenen Voraussetzungen erfüllen muss und dies filmisch beweisen soll. Viele diese Challenge werden auf sozialen Netzwerken und Videoportalen wie YouTube veröffentlicht und gehen viral. Die Spanne reicht dabei von harmlosen Dingen bis zu lebensbedrohlichen Dingen. Häufig spielen Videoproduzenten auch mit Strafen bzw. Strafvideos falls sie die Challenge nicht ordnungsgemäß absolvieren konnten. Seltener richten sich die Challenges auch mehr an die Zuschauer als Produzenten, z.B. bei try not to-Videos. Challenges (Auswahl) In dieser Liste sollen nur Challenges aufgenommen werden, die große Popularität auf YouTube erreicht haben. Dies kann durch Partizipation der Challenges auf YouTube oder durch eine große Berichterstattung von YouTubern geschehen. * ALS Ice Bucket Challenge (deutsch Eiskübelherausforderung), war ein als Spendenkampagne gedachte, kurzfristiger Hype im Sommer 2014. Sie sollte auf die Nervenkrankheit Amyotrophe Lateralsklerose(ALS) aufmerksam machen und Spendengelder für deren Erforschung und Bekämpfung sammeln.12 Die Herausforderung bestand darin, sich einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf zu gießen und danach drei oder mehr Personen zu nominieren, es einem binnen 24 Stunden gleichzutun, sowie 10 US-Dollar bzw. Euro an die ALS Association zu spenden * Banana Sprite challenge, Herausforderung in der es darum geht schnell Bananen zu Essen und Sprite dazu trinken und nicht dabei zu kotzen * Book bucket challenge, Variante der Ice Bucket Challenge aus Indien * Charlie Charlie Challen, ein Ouija-Ritual, in welchem der Geist des mexikanischen Dämons "Charlie" beschworen werden soll. Die Kommunikation findet durch ein Stift der auf Ja oder Nein zeigen kann statt. * Cinnamon challenge, Herausforderung ist es ein Löffel Zimt ohne etwas zu trinken in einer Minute runter zu schlucken. Sie beinhaltet aber auch mehrere gesundheitsgefährdende Risiken * Community Challenge, Herausforderung gegen die Gemeinschaft eines bestimmten YouTubers * Condom challenge, mehrere Challenges mit einem Kondom * Fire challenge, Videos in welchem es darum geht sich anzuzünden * Flachwitze-Challenge, hierbei sitzen meist zwei Personen mit den Augen zueinander auf einem Stuhl, haben Wasser im Mund und gucken den anderen ins Gesicht während eine dritte Person Flachwitze vorliest. Muss eine der beiden Personen lachen spuckt sie dadurch den anderen mit Wasser. * Food challenge, Sammelbegriffs für Challenges mit Lebensmitteln * Food stamp or SNAP challenge * Gallon smashing * Kylie Jenner Lip Challenge * Mannequin Challenge * Roast yourself challenge, Video-Challenge in sozialen Medien wie YouTube, in der es darum geht sich in musikalischer Form über sich selbst (und seinen Kanal) lustig zu machen und die eigenen Fehler aufzuzeigen. Gedacht ist dies als Gegentrend gegen Hass und zum Aufzeigen das jeder Schwächen hat. Am Ende des Videos kann man weitere Kandidaten nominieren * Running Man Challenge * Salt and ice challenge (deutsch: „Salz und Eis“-Herausforderung, kurz: Salz-Eis-Challenge) ist ein Internetphänomen, bei dem Teilnehmer sich zunächst Salz auf die bloße Haut streuen (häufig auf den Unterarm), darauf dann Eis legen (meist in Form von Eiswürfeln). Dabei entsteht ein Gefühl von Verbrennungen; die Teilnehmer wetteifern darum, wer am längsten durchhält. Aufnahmen der Aktionen werden in den sozialen Medien verbreitet. Bei dem Zusammenwirken von Salz und Eis auf dem Körper entstehen Kälteverbrennungen, in Extremfällen kann es zu bleibenden Gewebeschäden kommen. Kältemischungen von Salzen in Wasser können Temperaturen bis zu −16 °C erreichen. * Try Not to Laugh or Grin Challenge, es werden einem lustige Videoclips gezeigt und Ziel ist es nicht dazu zu lachen oder grinsen * Telefon-Challenge, bestimmte Wörter oder Dinge müssen während eines Telefonates untergebracht werden * Blue Whale Challenge, besteht aus mehreren Aufgaben, die ein Spieler im Auftrag von Administratoren in einem bestimmten Zeitraum absolvieren muss. Am Ende dieser Challange soll der Spieler Suizid begehen. Vorher werden sie zu selbstzerstörerischen Verhalten animiert und sollen sich auf ihren Tod vorbereiten. Dabei werden die Aufgaben immer schlimmer und fangen mit harmlosen Dingen, wie einen Horrorfilm schauen, an und steigern sich auf das Hinzufügen von Schnittwunden und anderen selbst verletzenden Dingen. Der Name ist inspiriert von Walstrandungen und dem Auflaufen und Sterben der Tiere an der Küste. * InGame-Challenges, Spieler müssen bestimmte Dinge in einem Spiel erreichen oder ihnen wird das Spiel durch zusätzliche Barrieren erschwert. Eine besondere Form stellen Speedruns dar, in welchen Spiele oder Abschnitte in diesem in einem bestimmten Zeitraum zurückgelegt werden müssen Weblinks * Kategorie in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia * Challenges auf knowyourmeme Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Format Kategorie:Begriff Kategorie:Challenge